1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a zeolite. Moreover, the present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing ε-caprolactam from cyclohexanone oxim using the zeolite as a catalyst.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a method of Beckmann rearrangement reaction of cyclohexanone oxime in a gaseous phase using zeolites as a catalyst has been known as one of methods for manufacturing ε-caprolactam. As a method for manufacturing such zeolites having good activity as a catalyst, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-170732 proposes a method wherein after calcination of crystals obtained by hydrothermal synthesis reaction of a silicon compound, the crystals are subjected to contact treatment with an aqueous solution of a basic material selected from ammonia, lower alkylamines, allylamines, and alkyl ammonium hydroxides, and an ammonium salt, or with aqueous ammonia. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-75518 proposes a method wherein crystals obtained by hydrothermal synthesis reaction of a silicon compound are calcined, and subsequently is subjected to contact treatment in an aqueous solution of a quaternary ammonium salt and ammonia.